Calorimetric measurements on protein are to be continued, with a view to extending the observations on the heat capacity of lysozyme as a function of system composition. Other proteins will be examined, in the native, denatured, and crystalline states. The intent is to evaluate the nature of water-protein interactions. ESR measurements have been initiated and will be continued to extend our thermodynamic information to kinetic properties.